Elf and the Cyborg
by Trace Carter
Summary: I've seen a lot of Louise stories and a few Henrietta stories, but not many where Tiffa is the main character. This is my response to that. What if Tiffania doesn't summon Saito, but instead summons someone who is not completely human? He might just be the friend she needs.


**Elf and the Cyborg**

**I decided to write another Zero no Tsukaima fanfic after I read Fata Morgana and Tech of Zero. I was inspired to write a story using an idea that had been in my head and was refined and tempered by the two stories.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Note: the canons in this fic are around 17-18 **

At the Tristain academy of magic, Tiffania Westwood was speaking to her friend Saito and the Undine knights about the Summon Servant ritual.

"So what is this ritual?" asked Tiffania.

"The ritual involves the mage in question, summoning a being that will be their companion and familiar for the rest of their lives," said Guiche, "all nobles have one."

"I don't," said Saito.

"Well, you're not a mage," said Guiche, "but your sword could technically be considered your familiar."

"Ya'know he has a point, partner," said Derflinger from his sheath on Saito's back.

"So how do I perform the ritual?" asked Tiffa.

"Do not worry miss Tiffania," said Guiche, "I will teach you everything you need to know."

Saito sighed, it would be a long day.

xXsceneXx

That evening, Tiffania had learned how to summon a familiar and was ready to give the spell a try. Raising her wand, she chanted the spell. When she finished, a green oval appeared in front of her, surprising everyone.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Tiffa.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Guiche.

"I have," said Saito, "both times Louise summoned me, that appeared to bring me to her."

"What does it…" began Guiche before a humanoid figure came flying out of the oval and landed on the ground in front of Tiffa.

The figure was a human male that appeared to be about 19 years old and had pale skin and messy black hair. He wore a red shirt and black pants and when he opened his eyes, they saw that he had neon green irises with no pupils.

"**_Where am I_**?" asked the boy in english.

"What did he say?" asked Guiche.

"I think he's speaking English," said Saito, "it's another language from my world, but I never learned it so I can't speak it."

"I said, where am I?" said the boy again, but this time they could all understand him.

"Um, you are in the Tristain academy of magic," said Tiffania, "I summoned you here to be my familiar."

"Familiar?" said the boy in confusion.

"I guess you could call it a magical partner," said Saito.

"Magic doesn't exist," said the boy.

"Well in this world it does," said Saito.

"Are you saying we are in a parallel dimension?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said Saito gesturing to the twin moons that had risen in the night sky, "so what is your name?"

"My name is Xylek Garcia," said the boy.

"I'm Hiraga Saito." Said Saito.

"I'm Tiffania Westwood," said Tiffa, "I was the one who summoned you."

"Um, if you don't mind, Mr. Garcia," said Tiffa shyly, "I need to complete the ritual."

"Oh sure," said Xylek, "what do you need to do?"

With a slight blush, Tiffania chanted the final part of the spell then leaned in and kissed Xylek, surprising him.

"Um, ok," said Xylek, a little flustered, "what now?"

"Do you feel a burning somewhere on your body?" asked Saito.

"Why would I feel that?" asked Xylek in confusion.

"That would indicate the familiar runes being burned into you," said Saito, "it's odd that it hasn't happened yet."

"Oh do you mean these?" asked Xylek, lifting up his shirt to reveal set of runes on his chest.

"Yeah," said Saito, "it's weird that you didn't feel them though."

"Yeah," said Xylek hesitantly, "weird."

"Well we'd better get back to the dorms," said Guiche, "it's getting late."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Xylek followed Tiffania to her room where he stopped outside the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Tiffania.

"Well, in my world, guys don't usually go into the room of a girl they barely know," explained Xylek.

"Oh," said Tiffa blushing, "I-It shouldn't be a problem. I mean, you won't do anything, right?"

"O-of course not!" said Xylek flustered, "Lead the way madam."

Once inside, Xylek closed the door and turned to Tiffa.

"May I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

"Why haven't you taken off your hat?" he asked causing her to stiffen.

"…why do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

"I was just curious," said Xylek, "it would be kind of hard to sleep with it on. I won't think any differently of you whatever the reason."

"…ok," said Tiffa, removing her hat to reveal her elfin ears, "the truth is, I'm half elf."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Xylek in confusion.

"It's just, people hate elves and will think I am a freak and hate me." Said Tiffa.

"Why would they do that?" asked Xylek, "I mean, you're still a good person, right?"

"You mean, you don't hate me," asked Tiffa in surprise.

Xylek sighed, "You told me your secret, so I'll tell you mine. A while before coming here, I was in an accident. To save my life, a artificial body was created and my brain was transferred into it."

"How is that possible?" asked Tiffania.

"The world I come from is much more advanced, technology wise," said Xylek, "we have flying machines that can fly faster than sound and buildings as high as the eye can see. It was no great feat to create a cybernetic replica of my human body and transfer my brain into it."

"But, you look human," said Tiffa.

"Actually," said Xylek, "you're more human then I'll ever be. I'm the one who would be a freak here, not you. I was considered one by many of the people back home."

Tiffa was left speechless at Xylek's revelation. Suddenly tears began to fall and she ebraced him in a tight hug.

"You're not a freak," she said to him, "you're as human as I am. I really hope we can be friends."

Xylek smiled, "I would like that," he said, "but in order to make more friends, our secrets will have to eventually be revealed."

"True," said Tiffa a bit sadly.

"Let's cross that bridge when we reach it," said Xylek.

Tiffa nodded and he turned around so she could change and go to bed. Sitting by the window he looked at the twin moons and did something he rarely ever did. He smiled.

xXsceneXx

The next day Tiffa was cornered by three girls who were harassing her for being more popular.

"Remove your hat in my presence." sneered the leader.

"Wh-why," asked Tiffa, gripping her hat tighter.

"I am princess Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhrf," said the girl, "you will remove your hat in my presence."

"I-I refuse," said Tiffa in a scared voice.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Xylek, walking up as Beatrice and her followers were about to retort in anger.

"One day I will remove your hat," growled Beatrice before storming off.

"What was that about?" asked Xylek.

"It was nothing you need to worry about," said Tiffa with a smile that Xylek knew was false, though he decided not to press the issue.

Tiffania though, knew that things would eventually get worse and decided to act on it the next day.

xXsceneXx

The next day Tiffa arrives wearing a green garment, instead of the usual uniform.

"Ms. Westwood," said the teacher in surprise, "what are you wearing?"

"Everybody," said Tiffa, addressing the class, "this outfit is a relic from my mother."

"Wait," said the teacher in shock, "that outfit is something only the desert people wear. Does that mean you're...?"

"Yes," said Tiffa, removing her hat, "I am a half elf."

The class erupted into chaos at the revelation many girls screamed and tried to hide, while many of the males were torn between terror at her elven heritage and adoration for her exotic beauty. (And her *cough* impressive features)

"Please," said Tiffa, "I just want to be your friend."

Beatrice was in a rage, some half-elf was more popular than her?!

"Knights!" she yelled, causing two armored men to burst in through the windows, "take her away!"

xXsceneXx

The knights took Tiffa outside where a large pot of boiling water was set up.

"I have the title of Bishop," said Beatrice, "and I am holding an inquisition against this Elf."

"Bishop, is that true?" murmured some of the students.

"Now, Elf," sneered Beatrice, "if you believe in the true god, then you will be able to survive entering boiling water. If not you will die."

"I just want to be all of your friends," protested Tiffa.

"We can't be friends if we believe in different gods," sneered Beatrice.

Tiffa closed her eyes and was wondering what to do when she heard a loud voice, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TIFFA?!"

Everyone turned and saw Xylek standing there with a look of pure rage on his face.

"This is none of your concern commoner," scoffed Beatrice.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" yelled Xylek, advancing on her.

"Knights! Restrain him!" said Beatrice, causing the knights to move to stop Xylek.

Xylek responded by punching the stomach of one of the knights, shattering the armor around the impacted area, and sending him flying back. Xylek then jump-kicked another knight in the head, shattering the helmet. Xylek sensed someone behind him and turned around to see a knight standing with a sword raised. Before he could do anything, the knight swung his sword down cutting through Xylek's shirt and skin.

'What a fool,' thought Beatrice, until Xylek knocked out the knight and turned around, "What the…!?"

Xylek had a large slash across his arm, but instead of blood and muscles there was a mass of cables and wires.

"Wh-what are you," said Beatrice in horror as Saito and the knights of the undine ran up.

"What's going on?" asked Saito, "Xylek, what happened to you?"

Xylek stood up, "As you all can see, I'm even less human than Tiffa here, yet she hasn't done one harmful thing to any of you and just want's to be your friend! You people disgust me."

Xylek turned to walk away with Tiffa when Beatrice called out to them.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" said Beatrice, "The inquisition isn't over and it seems that now we have two heathens on trial."

"If your Knights couldn't beat me, how will you force me to do anything," said Xylek in a bored voice.

"Knights!" commanded Beatrice, causing the Knights to raise their sword-wands.

The Knights casted spells that launched fire, earth, and the boiling water from the pot at Xylek and Tiffa. Xylek pulled Tiffa behind him so he could shield her with his body, but before the attacks could reach him, the runes on his chest glowed and the attacks were blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What?" said Beatrice in shock.

"A barrier?" said Xylek, "Well, looks like magic really does exist."

Xylek straightened up and got into a stance with a dark look on his face, "You tried to kill my friend. I will show no mercy."

The knights rushed at Xylek, but he moved faster than would seem humanly possible and dodged their attacks. Their weapons didn't do much to him, they could cut through skin and fabric, but the metal cables under his skin easily blocked the attacks. He easily broke their sword wands and his punches and kicks shattered their armor. Soon the knights were lying unconscious on the ground and Xylek was standing over a terrified Beatrice.

"P-please," she said fearfully as Xylek raised his hand, "d-don't."

As Xylek was about to strike her down, he felt a soft hand holding his. He turned and saw Tiffania standing there with a somber expression.

"Please stop," said Tiffania, "this isn't worth it."

Xylek sighed and lowered his hand, "You're right, Tiffa."

Tiffania smiled and offered her hand to Beatrice, "Are you alright?"

"How?" whispered Beatrice, "How can you be so kind to me after what I tried to do?"

"I just want to make some friends here," said Tiffania with a kind smile, "I'm hoping you could be one."

Beatrice took her hand, "You're such a nice person," said said with tears in her eyes, "I don't deserve this."

Tiffania pulled her into a hug, "You're not a bad person, just misguided."

With that Beatrice smiled and became Tiffania's friend. The students gathered went back to class and Tiffania accompanied Xylek to the medical wing at the insistence of the teachers.

xXsceneXx

At the health room, Xylek was sat down on a bed while a water mage tried to heal the numerous cuts on his body.

"Headmaster," said the Mage, "the healing spell isn't having any effect."

"I can explain," said Xylek, "this isn't organic skin, it's a synthetic replica made from self-replicating nanomachines."

At the confused looks he got in return, he sighed, "They are small artificial things that can make more of each other."

As the teachers and Tiffania nodded in understanding, the cuts closed and 'healed' without a scar.

"What are you?" asked Old Osmand, the headmaster.

"I am an artificial being created by placing a human brain in an artificial metal body," said Xylek, "in my world, I'm called a Cyborg."

"So your world has the ability to place a brain into a golem shell and have the person live on?" said a Teacher, "Can you do this to others?"

"No," said Xylek, " and for two reasons. The first is that I lack the medical knowledge to properly perform the transplant. The second it that I lack the tools and equipment to keep the brain alive during transplant."

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" asked Osmand.

"I would prefer not to," said Xylek, "my past is a sensitive and slightly traumatic issue."

"My final question," said Osmand, "do you intend any ill actions toward my students?"

Xylek smiled a tiny bit, "No headmaster, as long as they do not hurt me or my friends, I will not act in kind."

"Well then," said Osmand, "you two lovebirds should get to class."

Xylek and Tiffania blushed and rushed back to class, knowing that things would be getting interesting.

**That's a wrap for my first chapter. Osmand didn't ask about Tiffania's assets because he saw how Xylek dealt with the knights and how protective of Tiffa he is. He was scared that Xylek would attack him if he acted perversely toward her. Anyway please Read and Review and Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
